It is well known that the Viterbi algorithm may be used for the maximum likelihood detection of data. In the absence of intersymbol interference and when using the linear block coding rate (χ−t)/χ, the detection of data may be accomplished by using a Viterbi detector with 2t states. However, when using linear block coding of rate (χ−t)/χ, in which t bits of parity are encoded in a codeword of length χ, the Viterbi algorithm requires performing χ2t (χ times 2t) add, compare, select (ACS) operations. Unfortunately, performing a large number of ACS operations is sub-optimal since the implementation complexity also increases.
The limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.